


That Kid In Love (CANCELLED)

by weeb_the_weeb



Category: Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Aiko and Eleanor are aromantic and roomates, Anti corona au, Gay, LGBTQ, Len is extremely cishet, Longya and Kiyoteru are married, Modern AU kinda, Moke is a trans boy, Multi, One-Sided Love, Tei and Mayu have both gone through therapy and are a lot less yandere, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_the_weeb/pseuds/weeb_the_weeb
Summary: Zhiyu Moke is in love with the idol Kagamine Len. But Len is straightk. How will Moke get through this? Will he tell Len about his true feelings? And will he ever love again?
Relationships: Kikyuune Aiko & Eleanor Forte (platonic), Mayu/Sukone Tei, Yuezheng Longya/Hiyama Kiyoteru, Zhiyu Moke/Kagamine Len (one sided)





	1. A Rude Awakening

Moke woke to his alarm clock beeping and Longya yelling.

> ”Longyaaa,” Moke complained, “it’s a Saturday!” Longya sighed and crossed his arms.
> 
> ”Moke, do you seriously not remember?”
> 
> ”Not remember what?”
> 
> ”Mayu invited you to her birthday party! And it’s in half an hour!” Longya’s tone turned teasing. “And I hear a certain Kagamine is gonna be there~“ Moke jumped out of his bed and slipped off his pajamas, putting on his binder, and put on clothes in less than thirty seconds. He zipped to the bathroom and zipped back out.
> 
> ”Did you make breakfast?” he asked breathlessly.
> 
> ”No,” Longya replied. Moke’s face fell. “But Kiyo did! Aren’t you so glad he moved in with us?” Moke nodded.
> 
> ”Absolutely. He’s able to keep Ling in line and AND make the best pancakes in the world!” Longya laughed.
> 
> ”I, personally, appreciate my husband for more reasons than that, but those are pretty good ones.” Moke grinned and dashed out of his bedroom.   
>    
> 

Moke walked into Mayu’s apartment. Since Exit Tunes didn’t release any vocaloids other than her, Mayu just lived in the big apartment building with all the utauloids, fanloids, and synthvloids. Mayu’s apartment was decorated with balloons, a poster saying “eighth anniversary”, and a lot of posters and plushies of her. There was large cake on a table with a bunch of presents. And there were quite a few people milling around. Moke knew that Tianyi and Ling had been invited, they had come with him when Longya drove them over. But there was also Shian, Defoko, Aiko, Eleanor, Tei, and Avanna. And then...Moke’s heart skipped a beat when he spotted him. Chatting with Rin and Mayu was the lovable banana boy that had stolen Moke’s heart. Kagamine Len. Moke walked over.

> “Hey, Mayu! Happy birthday! Or anniversary. Whatever you wanna call it.” Mayu grinned.
> 
> “Thanks, Moke!” she replied. “I was just talking to Rin and Len about which fruit is superior.” Mayu leaned over in his ear and whispered “Spoiler alert: it’s squash.” Rin scowled jokingly.
> 
> ”No it is not! Oranges are obviously the best!” Now it was Len’s turn to make a fake-angry face.
> 
> ”Rin, you idiot, it’s bananas!” 
> 
> “Sorry Rin, but I’m gonna have to agree with Len,” said Moke. “Bananas rock.” Ling poked him. Moke ignored her. Ling poked him again. Moke rolled his eyes.
> 
> ”Um, Moke?” Rin asked. “Ling’s poking you.” Moke shrugged.
> 
> ”Yea, she does that,” Moke replied as Ling poked him again. Mayu grinned.
> 
> ”I’m about to start the celebration, so you guys should all go sit down,” she said. “There are assigned seats. Moke, I put you by Ling, but maybe that’s not such a good idea? Since she’s poking you and all?” Ling cleared her throat.
> 
> ”I’d find a way to poke him anyway.” Moke grinned. _Him._
> 
> ”Um, Moke?” Len asked. “Ling is literally listing different ways to poke you from across the table that involve creepy stuff. Why are you smiling?” Moke blushed.
> 
> ”Um—no reason!” He groaned internally. Ling laughed and ousted him towards the table. Mayu stood up at her seat.
> 
> ”Ahem!” she called. “We are here today to celebrate my eighth anniversary! So I want you each to have eight slices of cake! Any more and you’ll get sick. I hate whoever decided that VOCALOIDS get sick.” Moke laughed. “Anyway! I hope you have fun! By the way, I’m dating Sukone Tei, just thought y’all should know.”
> 
> ”But she’s nineteen and you’re a minor!” Avanna said. She looked embarrassed for blurting. Mayu shrugged.
> 
> ”It’s only a four year age gap. Not a big deal. Plus, we’re singing synths. Age has no meaning.” Everybody laughed. “Anyway, we’re gonna start the party with cake, presents, and spin the bottle!” 


	2. Cancelled

Cancelling this one too. Sorry. It has 0 plot.


End file.
